Angel Beats Remix!
by X-Blaze99
Summary: This is Angel Beats!Remix!What would happen if Otonashi joined angel and not the SSS from the beginning?Well read this and find out.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

** Chapter One: Prologue**

Huh where am I?

I thought that as I was looking at the endless sky. How did I get here?

God why can't I remember anything!

As I was looking around trying to find something or someone that could tell me where I was and what I was doing in the middle of no where…WHAT The...

In front of my eyes was a gigantic building. And from the looks of it was it perhaps a School?

Right then I also noticed that I was wearing a black school uniform!

What is the meaning of this?

My thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly saw a White haired girl behind me.

She was a head shorter than me and had small and delicate figure. Her hair was long and white and she had golden eyes. And she was also wearing a uniform. But there was something off about here .Her face felt like it was blank of any kind of emotion.

Who is she? Do I know her? I can't remember a thing. Hundreds of questions were popping in my mind. Then I suddenly decided to ask the girl

"Who are you?"

"I am the student council president. My name is Kanade Tachibana" the girl replied.

The student council president Kanade Tachibana. I thought to myself.

"Well my name is …..Well it's ..Ah I can't remember."

"Amnesia is quite common here. People who died in an accident often hit their head and lost their memories" the girl said it without showing any emotion what so ever"

Amnesia, Died…. "What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted out loud shocked from her answer. That makes no sense at all!

"This is the afterlife. You died while having regrets. That's why you arrived in this world."

"No way, that's impossible" I shouted again being unable to comprehend what she just said to me.

"You are talking nonsense if I am dead then how can I stand here and talk to you ha? Why don't you prove it. Prove it that I am dead."

"Guard Skill : Hand Sonic" She muttered that in a low tone and suddenly things like blades came out of her hands. Before I even had the chance to get shocked she dashed towards and stabbed me in the heart! I couldn't even believe what just happened. The last thing I felt was immense pain before I lost my consciousness.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh …. I woke up screaming. I looked around and saw the girl that just stabbed me sitting next to me on a chair.

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh….. I scream again as I tried to distance myself from the girl but I suddenly fell of a bed. Just where in the world was I?

As I looked around I noticed that I was in some kind of health room.

"Why the hell did you do that! I could have been killed!" I spoke as I started crawling backwards away from her.

"You can't die. You are already dead. I only stabbed you to prove that to you since you did not believe me" the girl said that with her usual face.

"What that's insane. There is no way that can be true." I said as I still could not accept the reality I was faced with.

"Clearly you can see that it is the truth. All you can do is accept it."

I took a moment and tried to take in everything that overwhelmed me at once. I was just stabbed and yet when I touched my wound it was gone without a trace. Could what this girl Tachibana is saying be true. Am I really dead! There has to be another logical explanation for this. There has to be…

As I was lost in thought she spoke again..

"As I told you before this is the afterlife. You are here because died while having regrets about your life. So now in this world you must overcome your lingering emotions and then you can move on and be at peace"

"Be at peace but how I don't even know what my name is, much less my regrets from my previous life"

"Don't worry, it will come back to you eventually."

As she was saying that it seemed that the school bell rang. She got up from her chair and handed me new school uniforms and told me to get changed quickly and went outside.

Not knowing what to do I took the clothes in hand and noticed that the one I was wearing was soaked in blood. I got changed and stepped outside.

I saw that she was waiting for me.

"Well what do I do now?" I asked confusingly.

"You are going to attend classes in this school" she answer with a straight face.

"What! How is that supposed to help me find salvation and move on?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Most of the people that come here could not enjoy their school life and so they couldn't be at peace. That's why we are going to attend class."

Well that kind of makes sense I I was thinking that she suddenly grabbed my hand and started pulling me and muttered

"Come on we can't be late to class …"

"Oh hey wait I think… I think my last name is Otonashi but I cant remember the rest."

"Okay don't worry like I said it will come back to you. Now let's go Otonashi"

* * *

After that she took me to class. She sat on the first seat to the left and since the seat behind her was empty I decided to sit there.

Surprisingly even though it was my first day the home room teacher called my name and it seemed like a few other students already knew me even though I don't know any of them. That really creped me out. But when I put aside that fact I did actually have half bad time.

During lunch period Tachibana explained to me about all the school rules. About how we eat lunch at the cafeteria by meal tickets, about living in the dorms etc.

Then she left me saying she had other duties to attend to. After that I headed towards the cafeteria. I was thinking about how crazy my day had been. And I also thought about Tachibana. Even though she did stab me and wasn't very talkative, she was an earnest girl.

As I was thinking that suddenly a blue haired guy appeared in front of me. He was wearing a different uniform and had the title SSS written on his uniform. He introduced himself as Hinata. He handed me a note and told me

"Stay away from angel" before going his own way. I opened the note and it said

"Come to the principals office if you want to know the secrets of this world."

I wondered what was this angel and secrets meant. So I felt curious. I thought that I just might go to the principle's office anyway. I am already dead what could happen now? Right?

**A/N : This is my first story please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2:The SSS

** Chapter 2: The SSS**

It was mid way through lunch period and Tachibana was still busy. So I started to walk around the school. Man it was huge! There were students from different clubs doing sports activities in the vast spacious school field. Finally after searching for a little while I found the principal's office. We thought about what I should do. Why would the principal call me about secrets of this world. Maybe he just wanted to give me a few details or welcome me or something. Yeah that has to it. I thought to myself as I opened the door. But what happened next surpassed my wildest imagination!

_SMASH!_

Before I realized what happened I was sent flying out the window while feeling bone crushing force through my entire body.

Huh! What just happened? Did I just die again! But how? As I was trying to recall my recent hazy memories I heard a voice.

"Oh so you are conscious." Said a girl that was standing in front of me. I was at the time lying on a couch and then as I looked around I saw a group of very strange people.

A guy with some kind of halberd, a guy with a sword in sheath , an average looking guy, a guy with strong built, a guy with glasses , a guy that has a black band on his head, the blue haired guy name Hinata I met before, a girl that was standing in the corner of the room with a shadowy look , a girl with a guitar in hand and finally the purple haired girl that just talked to me. They all had the same uniform that was different from me. More or less they were all looking at me.

If I wasn't confused before I was totally at a loss now. Why are there such a strange group of people in front of me and why was I here with them in first place.

Not knowing what in the world was happening I asked " Where am I? What just happened to me?" To my question they purple haired girl answered

"Sorry about that. You were hit with a hammer as you tried to enter our HQ without saying the password."

"Huh?" that answer made no sense at all. The girl continued from where she left off.

"Welcome to the afterlife battlefront also known as the SSS. We are humans that fight back in this world."

"Fight back against whom?" I asked further confused.

"Who do you think the one responsible for our miserable life and the one who sent us to this world"

"You mean … God?"

"Yup, the main purpose of our group is to defy God and bring him out of hidding"

"Ah…. I'm sorry what does this has to do with me?"

"We want you to join battlefront and fight God with us." She said.

"Why would I do that?" I replied.

"Because if you don't and go to class with Angel you will be obliterated**"**

"Obliterated" I muttered.

"Yes you will disappear from this world. If you don't want that you should join us and stay way from angel"

"Who is this angel you guys keep saying?"

"Well you might know her as …. um Tachibana I think."

"What does she has to do with any of this?" I asked agitatedly.

"She is not human, you saw her powers right? She is an angel sent by God to obliterate us. She is our enemy no. 1. We have to fight her in order to survive." She explained away and laughed as if it was amusing that I didn't know this.

"Are you crazy Tachibana isn't bad." The guy with the halberd suddenly pointed his

halberd at me and shouted

"Hey do you want to die a thousand times punk. How dare you insult Yurippe?"

But he backed off when the purple haired girl who seemed to named Yurippe signaled him to stop."

"Don't get the wrong idea, we are on your side. We are humans after all." Yurippe said to me afterwords.

"What do you mean are there some people here that aren't human?" I asked again.

"Yes the ones that you saw in class were all NPCs" she replied

"NPCs what does that mean?"

"Don't you play video games NPC is Non Player Character. They are not real people. They look like us and can talk to you but they have no soul. They are decorations made by God to make us believe that this is a real school."

"Are the teachers also NPCs" I asked reaching a conclusion.

"Yup you catch on fast, the teachers are also NPCs. This whole world is an illusion created by God." She still continued

"Anyways my name is Yurippe, you already know Hinata"

Then Hinata said hi to me. I also replied. Then Yurippe continued to introduce me

"The guy with the halberd is Noda, the guy with the sword is Fujimaki." Well to me they both seemed kind of creepy.

"And this guy here is Ooyama, his specialty is that he doesn't have one."

"The one with glasses is Takamatsu, he may try to look smart but he is actually pretty stupid. Takamatsu just straightened his glasses again.

The guy with head band came near me and started spinning like dancing. Then Yurippe

said

"His name is TK. No one knows his real name though." She carried on

"The strong heavy and powerful guy here is Matsushita. He has a 5th degree training in martial arts. So we call him Matsushita the 5th." He approached me and said

"Hi I am Matsushita, pleased to meet ya." After that Yurippe restarted again

"The girl in the shadows is Shiina" She just muttered

"This is so stupid"

"And finally this is Iwasawa, she is the leader of the diversion unit."

"So now that you know all about us what is your name?" Yurippe asked.

"Oh my name is Otonashi."

"Hmm First name?" Yurippe asked again.

"Sorry can't remember."

"Oh amnesia huh. That's fine so have you decided to join us."

"This is too sudden I don't know what to do" I replied shaking my head.

"Well sure if you want some time, we can give you that. Just come back here when you are ready. Just don't do anything stupid in the mean time" Yurippe said that calmly.

* * *

After that I left the room. I was surprised to see that I was actually in the principal's office. Huh so the battlefront's HQ is actually the principal's Office. The afterlife sure is a crazy place. I sighed and headed towards the class then I saw Tachibana.

"So did they approach you?" she asked straight.

"You mean the SSS? Yeah they sure were a group of crazy people. Who are they?"

"They are individuals who are unsatisfied with their previous life. They blame God for it. So they refuse to follow the rules and always cause trouble." She answered.

"By the way they were referring to you as angel. You aren't really an angel right?" I said.

"No. As the student council president I enforce the rules and try to make them attain peace. And because of that and my special abilities they think I am an angel sent by God."

I sighed understanding the whole situation was a misunderstanding.

"Have you ever tried to talk about it to them?" I asked.

"Yes. But they don't listen. But tell me did you join them?" she asked without changing her emotion but kept starring at me.

"Huh no way I would join a group like that." I replied immediately. She seemed surprised by my answer.

"This has never happened before. Why didn't you join them?" she asked with a curious tone.

"I don't know. Maybe since I don't have my memories, I don't feel the need to rebel. I just don't want to get into trouble. That's all." I said.

"I see. Your lack of memory is the reason for your choice. Yes that must be it." She muttered as if she was in deep thought.

"Ah ... I guess so." I said hesitatingly.

"Any ways lets get back to class." Saying that she headed towards our class room. And I also followed behind her.

After finishing all the classes Tachibana showed me the way to the boy's dorm. After that she headed towards the girls dorm.

The dorm room I got was vacant. So I didn't have a room mate. I looked around the room and found that every thing I could need was already there well arranged. Must be this world's magic or something. I felt tired so I lied on my bed. Before I knew it my consciousness drifted away and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up when I heard loud music. To my surprise it was coming from the school cafeteria. It was a concert! How is this possible a concert in the afterlife! This place really is crazy. But I wonder why didn't I hear about it. I decided to go and check it out. I put on my uniform and started towards the cafeteria.

When I got close my eyes popped out of shock. I saw Tachibana standing in front of the cafeteria. But that's not the shocking part. The shocking part was that The SSS members are shooting her with almost every kind of gun there is. The even more shocking part is that none of them hit her. They all seemed to be deflected by some kind of blue light that surrounded her. At one point the guy called Matsushita the 5th took out an RPG and fired a rocket at her. When it hit the blue energy field or what ever it was the rocket exploded. The whole surrounding became filled with smoke. The SSS members fled the seen. At the same time thousands of pieces of papers were seen floating in the sky. But then I realized that they were actually meal tickets. After that I ran towards Tachibana.

The lower stomach part of her uniform was wet with crimson blood. I worriedly asked her

"Are you hurt Tachibana?"

"No I am fine." It seemed that her wound had already healed. Well it's not like we can die here. This was the afterlife.

"What just happened here?" I asked Tachibana desperate for answers.

"The concert just now is a diversion. The SSS use it to lure out all the normal students. Then at the one point in the concert they use fans to lift the meal tickets of the students. When I try to intervene they attack me with weapons.

I was once again shocked by the events that took place. Though it was a clever trick, it was also kind of low I thought. How the hell did they get the guns anyway? Well I have a bad feeling about this. Looks like my time here is not going to be a pleasant one.

And I was also surprised by Tachibana's powers as well. If she is a human how did she come to have such powers. But I don't think that I should bring it up for both our sakes.

After that we parted ways and headed for our dorms. Some thing tells me that tomorrow is going to be another crazy day!

* * *

**A/N: Please review about your likes and dislikes.  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Just Another Day at School

**Chapter Three: Just Another Day at School**

Yesterday was intense to say the least. In a single day more crazy things had happened then my entire life. Well I can't really confirm that since I don't remember anything from when I was alive. I wonder what kind of life I had. Well one thing is for sure. It probably wasn't a good one since I ended up here. A place to save young souls eh? At least that's how Tachibana explained it to me.

Kanade Tachibana , also referred to as "Angel" by the members of Battlefront. I have to say I understand why the Battlefront thinks of her as an angel. She has paranormal powers. She doesn't talk much. And enforces the rules. And she is very pretty too. If I had to describe an angel the first and only person that would come to my mind would be Kanade Tachibana. I wonder how she died. Since she told me that she is also a human soul then she must also have her reason for staying here in this world. I still don't know why I am here but I feel a strong urge to help her. Maybe it's because she is fighting guys with guns. And I could do nothing but stand and watch. My manly pride must be telling me protect this girl. After all that is what all guys are supposed to do. But what can I actually do?

If I do side with Tachibana I'm sure that those SSS guys will come after me. And I will definitely die. Since I don't have super powers like her. Maybe it would be more logical to join the SSS. But for some reason I can't bring myself to do that. Even if the one I'm siding with might not be human and it might get me into hellish trouble I just can't go against her. What happened to me? I don't even know her. And yet I'm planning on going through such trouble for her. Well if I am going to side with her I better prepare myself for hell. Because it is sure to come.

Ahhh… Last night I stayed up pretty late thinking about a lot of stuff. Because of that I was still asleep pretty late in the morning. If I didn't wake up soon I would be late for school. That's when angel came and saved the day!

She infiltrated my dorm room and woke me forcefully

"Otonashi, Otonashi wake up you are going to be late for school." She said as she tried to wake me up.

But I was still in deep sleep so that didn't work. Then with out warning she threw me off my bed! For an angel she sure is heartless.

"Awwww what happened" I said rubbing the back of my head which was hurting pretty badly.

"It's almost time for school, hurry up and get ready." She said.

"Tachibana what are you doing here?" I said with a surprised voice.

"I came to wake you" she stated with a blank expression as always.

"Now hurry up and get ready." She added.

Having no other choice I got ready and headed towards school with her. Hmm come to think of it I'm walking to school with a cute girl. I wonder if I had the chance to do this in life? Ah I'm really pathetic. I seriously need my memories. I don't even know anything about my own self! You can't get any more pathetic then this. I sighed and continued to walk. We reached the school in about 5 mins.

* * *

We reached the school just in time for our first period. There I saw some of the members of the SSS. But to my surprise neither Tachibana nor The SSS engaged one another. Hard to believe they were trying to kill each other just last evening. Guess I really know nothing about how this world works. But all of them stared at us. When we reached our class room we sat close to each other. My seat was just behind her's.

I tried to ask some questions to her during class be she told me not to talk during class. Man she really follows the rules. And she acted like a model student and listened to everything the teacher said. I looked around a bit and found that Yurippe, Hinata, Takamatsu were in the same class. They weren't paying attention to the teacher but were staying quiet too. Must be because they are afraid of Tachibana I thought. After the first period I pulled Tachibana and said that we needed to talk.

She and I went to the roof and I asked

"So why aren't you attacking the SSS? They tried to kill you last night."

"What good would that do? Besides it would cause further violence on school grounds."

"I see. So you only fight when you absolutely have to, right?"

She nodded affirming my assumption.

"So what are we going to do now?

"Nothing just attend all your classes and there won't be any trouble." She said.

Hmm is that how it works I thought.

"Do you have any other questions?" she asked.

"Not at the moment" I answered.

After that we went back to class. At the end of second period Tachibana left on some student council business. Then I tried chatting with on of the NPCs. I have to say they are really friendly. And easy to have a conversation with. Well they are NPCs after all.

And then Yurippe and the others came in front my seat and started asking questions.

"What are you doing being so friendly with angel? Do you want to get obliterated?" Yurippe asked with angry expression.

"Well she's not the bad guy you know. She is trying to help you." I retorted.

"By obliterating us? What did she do brain wash you or something." She asked while shouting. She really is short tempered.

"Yeah. Would be bad to leave this world? It's not meant for us to stay here. We are supposed to move on." I said.

"It looks to me like you have refused our proposal and decided to join with angel" Takamatsu stated while straightening his glasses.

"You can't be serious man. You are making a mistake." Hinata added.

"Well it's my choice isn't it. And if I have to chose between an angel and a group of high school mercenaries, I would chose the angel" I replied without hesitation.

"Fine then, but if you get in our way we will treat you like an enemy as well." Yurippe said and after that all of them left. Though I have to say she did look pretty pissed off.

After third period I went on walk through the main hall. I came across a vending machine and decided to buy a key coffee. Hmm it's pretty good I thought. The flavor is just right. After that I was on my way to class and then it happened.

The guy called Noda came rushing towards me with his halberd and pointed it at me and shouted angrily

"You dare turn down Yurippe ,care to die a thousand times?" After that he took a huge swing at me with his halberd. I managed to doge it. It got stuck on the floor. I made a run for it. He quickly pulled out his halberd and chased after me. I ran for my life but he was also very fast. He kept swinging his halberd and every time I barely doge it. Man this is crazy. But then the worst thing happened. A dead end. I looked back and saw him with his halberd in hand. Both of us were very tired. I fell on the floor giving up knowing what was going to happen next.

"This is punishment for disobeying Yurippe." He shouted and swung his halberd to hit me. I braced for impact but then I heared the sound of meat colliding. It was Tachibana. She had those blades coming out of her hand and she blocked his strike with one of her blades. She then said with a cold expression

"If you ever come after him again you will have me to deal with."

"Okay fine I will leave him alone." He said.

"See you around punk. I hope you get obliterated." He added before leaving.

"Are you alright?" Tachibana asked me with a slightly worried expression.

"Well thanks to you I am saved. If you came a minute later I would be dead. Thanks Tachibana." I said. Although it could be a mistake but she looked slightly happy to me.

* * *

After that we returned to class. During lunch break we went to the cafeteria together. She bought a ticket of Mapo Tofu. So I also bought the same ticket. We sat at a corner of the cafeteria. But she didn't really talk much and started to dig in immediately. So I did the same.

After I took the first bite, my mouth began burn from over spicy flavor. I immediately took a glass of water an gulped it. This is really really hot. But right in front me Tachibana was eating it like it was nothing at all. How was she doing it?

"Tachibana this is super spicy hot. How are you eating it? Isn't it too hot?" I asked while my tongue was still burning.

"Hmm no I don't think that it is too hot. It's just really good." She answered with elegance.

"So you like spicy Mapo Tofu?"

"Do I, I never knew."

After that she continued to eat. And I looked down and saw that I still had a plate full of Mapo Tofu to deal with.

* * *

Aaaah my tongue is still burnig. But I have to say the after taste sure is nice. Still I don't think I will be able to taste anything else for a couple of days. After lunch I was retuning to my class then a guy I never met before approached me.

He was wearing the same uniform as everyone else expect he had a cap on his head. He has chin-length dark green hair with fringes swept slightly to the right. He reached out to me and said

"Hey you must be Otonashi am I correct?"

"Ah yeah and who are you?" I asked him.

"I am Ayato Naoi, the vice president of the student council." He replied like he was somr noble or somethink.

"But if you like you can also call me God." He added. At moment I realized he was no NPC. He was definitely a human.

"You are a human aren't you?" I asked.

"I told you I am God." He restored. Wow this guy is a weirdo. Is no one here normal?

"So what did you want from me?" I asked him.

"I heard you are siding with the president instead of the SSS. That's pretty rare you know. You do know what will happen next right?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm aware." I replied.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I was planning on helping Tachibana but it looks like right now I'm too weak to be of any use."

"That's true you will only get in her way as you are know." He replied with amusement.

"But if you do want to assist her there is a way." He added.

"How?" I asked him.

"You could join the student council. That way you can be around her more and maybe even help her with her troubles." He said.

"But can I join? Don't I need recommendation?" I asked.

"Well lucky for you God is here. And he is on your side. So if you really want to do this then come with me". After he said that he started walking away. And after a moment of thinking I followed him.

Soon we reached the student council room. When we entered there was a meeting taking place. And there I saw Tachibana.

"Otonashi, what are you doing here? She asked with a bit of surprise. I was about to answer but Naoi answered for me.

"He is the newest member of the student council. I myself recommended him. If no one else has any objection he would like to start his work from this moment on wards."

"I see." Was all that Tachibana muttered.

And liked that I was officially a part of the student council. After finishing my introduction with everyone else in the student council Tachibana and I were going to returning to class. But then a disciplinary committee member came and complained to her about a certain student sleeping in the library. After that she headed straight towards the library. And I also followed behind her.

After only two minutes we reached the library. After entering we saw Hinata sleeping in the corner of the library. And Tachibana and I went near him.

"So what are you going to do with him?" I asked.

"I'm going to carry him to class." She said with a blank expression.

Some how the idea of her carrying bothered me. Although she was very strong from what I'd seen earlier it just didn't fell right to me.

"Hey listen you don't have to do that I'll do it for you okay." I told her.

"Why would you do that?" she asked while staring at me.

"Well I am also a student council member so I am assisting you of ourse."

To my answer she just nodded and said

"Okay".

After that I carried Hinata in the bridal. Man it was embarrassing. And the guy didn't even wake up. I was sure he would wake up. And he was quite heavy too. He was sleeping like a baby. When we almost reached our class he finally woke. And he said

"Hey where are you taking me?" and Tachibana answered for me

"To the class room. It is against school rules to sleep during class."

"Huh… Okay I get that but could you let me down please it would be really embarrassing if people saw me getting carried in the bridal by a guy. They might even think I'm gay or something."

"He's right Tachibana. We should let him walk the rest of the way." I replied. Obviously I didn't want such rumors about me and him to spread either.

"Fine." She said.

Then I let him down. But as soon as I did him tried to make a run for it.

"Hey wait" I wanted say but before that Tachibana grabbed his collar and started dragging him to class. From what I could see he was choking and trying to say something but failed. Tachibana didn't pay any attention to that and continued to drag him. I sighed and followed after them.

And so this was just another average day of life in the afterlife.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please review below.**

**To Lord Destroyer: I know that Yurippe is just a nick name given by Hinata but in the English dub of the anime almost everyone calls her that. So for now I am sticking with Yurippe.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Guild

**Chapter Four : The Guild**

Aaaaaaaah…. I sighed as I was doing paperwork with Tachibana. Man there sure are a lot of them. Why am I even doing this. Oh yeah that's right, that Naoi dumped all his paperwork onto me. So I have no choice but to do them. It's been a week since I joined the student council. It doesn't have a lot of work except for occasional paperwork and meetings. But Tachibana also gets involved other works, like maintaining order throughout the school. Even though it's the disciplinary committee's job she gave all normal students strict orders not to get involved with anyone in the SSS. That's because she doesn't want any unnecessary things to happen. After all they are morons with guns and explosives, who knows what can happen?

So she's the one who enforces the school rules on the SSS. And quite often I also tag along with her. Usually it's just telling them to go to classes and making sure they don't disturb the school's atmosphere. As long as they don't do anything rash like taking a shot at her she also doesn't use lethal force.

But I often think to myself, if things keep going like this then there will never be any improvement. They will keep doing what they do, and Tachibana's hard work will have no effect. I wonder how long has it been like this. Each side struggling and fighting for their beliefs. I think Tachibana is also somewhat at blame for this. She is not very open with anyone. What am I thinking, she never speaks more than she has to. Even NPCs are way more friendlier than her! No wonder everyone thinks of her as non-human.

Well the SSS are to blame as well. They never listen to a word and just do whatever they want. Worst of all they have guns! Even though this is the afterlife and no one can die here getting shot still hearts like hell. And it's quite effective against Tachibana's special powers. At least they have enough fire power to stall her until they finish whatever it is they are doing.

And someone like me has no chance against them at all. Even though I have very good reflexes I probably won't be able to win against most of them even in hand to hand combat. Constantly fighting against Tachibana has made them quite formidable. If they were alive they would have been a nice edition to the Japanese army.

That's why I've been taking judo lessons from the judo club. Since I am in the student council I can skip a couple of classes without getting scolded by anyone. But Tachibana would probably scold me if she finds out so I am keeping this a secret from her. Although I can't do any fancy moves I am quite agile. And my straight punch is quite something. The judo club president actually asked me to join them but I refused since I am already with the student council.

It was lunch break. I was eating ramen while Tachibana was eating her all time favorite Mapo Tofu. It was pretty quiet so I started the conversation

"Hey what are you doing today, if you are free maybe we can hang out together."

"Hang out? What do you mean?"

"Well you know walk around school, talk to each other or go to the roof to admire the scenery around school stuff like that."

"It's against school rules to go to the roof"

"Oh yeah I forgot, maybe we will skip that part .Now back to the question are you free today?"

"Sorry I'm busy today. There is something I must do."

"Huh what is it that you must do?"

"I found out were the SSS make their weapons. So I will destroy that place. Maybe then they will finally listen to me."

"You're kidding how did you know about such a place?"

"Naoi told me. He has been keeping an eye on the SSS. He says that they are going to that place today. So if I just follow them then they will lead me right to it."

"But isn't that dangerous? You might get hurt or even worse caught."

"I appreciate your concern but I will be fine you don't have to worry about it."

"Then I am coming with you."

"No, you will only get in my way. You should just stay at school. I will be alright."

I hate to admit it but she was right so I couldn't say anything else.

* * *

After awhile she was gone and so was all of the SSS. I started to get worried I decided I had to go. So I went Naoi and asked him for information

"Naoi you know about the SSS's weapons making place right? Where is it? Tell me." I demanded.

"What will you do if I tell you?" He said that with a smirk.

"Well I will go and help Tachibana."

"But what can you do?"

"You'll see. Just tell me where it is."

"Very well if you are that determined then God shall show you the path. Follow me."

After that we went to the gym.

"Why are we here? I asked confused

"Inside the Gym there is an access tunnel to the Guild."

"The Guild what is that?"

"It's the name of their weapon making place."

"By the way how do they get the supplies necessary for making weapons in the first place?"

"They don't need it. It's possible to make anything out of dirt in this world. All you need is a good memory of their shape and mechanics."

"Wow that's crazy!"

"This is the world of the afterlife. So nothing is crazy around here."

"Well that's true I guess."

Then he opened a hidden compartment. And another bunker door on the floor and then we could see it. It was a huge tunnel. And there was a ladder leading down to the tunnel.

"You can get down to the tunnel by this ladder. And then keep going straight and you will find the guild."

"I see. Okay got it." I said confidently and got ready to get down there.

"Oh yeah, here take this" Saying that he tossed me a gun.

"Whoa, were did you get a gun."

"That is not important. It's a Glock 17. Just disengage the safety then point and shoot. Easy as that."

"But I can't shoot someone."

"Relax no one can die here. So think of it as self defense. Besides if you don't shoot they sure will."

"Okay I get it."

"And one more thing, there are supposed to be many traps in there to keep the president out. But they should be deactivated. Even so be careful."

"Ah thanks."

* * *

With that I headed down the ladder. And reached the tunnel. I kept going straight and then I stumbled upon a very confusing site.

I saw a giant hammer swinging and a guy buried in rubble near the wall. And the guy was holding onto a halberd while buried. I knew instantly that this was Noda. My best guess is that he must have fallen for their own trap. But how was it possible? I thought Naoi told me they were deactivated. Guess he was wrong or they activated them again. But why would they do that? Do they know that Tachibana is coming? Yes that must be the reason. It explains everything. As I was busy thinking I suddenly heard movement. It was coming from the rubble. Noda was beginning to wake up. I took out my gun and pointed at his upside down head out of panic. I didn't know what to do. But if he woke up and saw me it would be a problem. He would without a doubt attack me. When it seemed like he was going to get up and turn I fired my gun without thinking. It's like my instincts took over and my finger pulled the trigger on it's own. After that I ran and left the seen.

As I went on ahead I saw many a huge ball and the guy with glasses flattened by it. Man that must hurt. I saw an entrance so I went that way. Then there was another trap where the ceiling fell and crushed another member of the SSS. But I couldn't tell who it was. Looks like the SSS are being taken care of by their own traps. And they are also disarming them. At this rate I will get to the other side without any trouble. Or so I thought.

After a while I came across a steel door. I thought it was locked but when I approached it opened automatically. When I entered it, again automatically locked itself. And then I saw Matsushita the 5th cut into pieces. I almost vomited on the spot. Then I heard a strange sound. As I reacted to the sound and turned to the source I accidentally stepped over some kind of small ball. And immediately it emitted some. And suddenly a laser could be seen making it's way towards me. I immediately knew what it was. It is the same thing that cut Matsushita the 5th into pieces. So I ducked on the ground. After the first laser passed over me a second laser with this time with two lines came towards I ducked again. Again the laser came for round 3! This time shaped like an X. So I jumped and success fully evaded it. After that I ran to the other side and the door opened auto matically. Man was I scared or what! I almost got cut down to pieces.

After that I encountered several other traps but they were all disarmed by the SSS. So I got through them without any trouble. But after walking for quite a while I heard explosions. I quickly ran towards the sound. It was Tachibana and Yurippe. They were fighting. Yurippe was fighting Tachibana with her knife and Tachibana was using her hand sonic. They were almost evenly matched but then Tachibana turned the tides with another one of her special moves.

"Guard skill : Delay" As soon as she muttered that she started to move around very fast leaving after images. Yurippe lost her knife by one of Tachibana's strikes. Tachibana was about to finish it all but suddenly she was hit by an explosion. She got thrown several feets. I quickly ran to her. Many explosives were thrown at her before she could recover her balance. And it looked like she took a lot of damage as well. I grabbed her and ducked against the wall and narrowly escaping the path of the explosion. But I still got hit by the shock wave. When I turned around there were many boys in a different uniforms. They were not ours or the SSS"s. Tachibana looked up at and was quite surprised to see me. But before she could say anything they started throwing explosive at us again. So I again took her in my arms and jumped backwards several times to evade them. After the some cleared they were all gone. As soon as we were about to head towards their last location a massive explosion happened. It took out almost everything in sight. We grabbed each other's hand and tried to out run it but the ground beneath us broke apart and we both fell through it. That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

When I woke up it was a familiar sight. I was back at the infirmary. And Tachibana was sitting next to me.

"What happened" I asked as I couldn't remember anything else.

"You were unconscious because of the explosion. So I carried you here."

"Sorry about that. I wanted to help you but I ended up being a burden."

"No, thank you. If you hadn't shown up I would've been taken down by their sudden attack. And also you are the first person who ever cared enough for me to risk his own life. So thank you again." She blushed a little. And my checks became a little red so I quickly changed the subject.

"Did the destroy the guild?"

"Yes, in order to make their escape they destroyed the guild."

"So, they can't make weapons for now?"

"They must have another hideout. So I'm afraid they can still make their weapons."

"I see." Was all I could say.

After that "exciting" event things calmed down again.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you so much for reading my story. Please leave your review below.**


	5. Chapter 5:Memories

**Chapter Five : Memories**

"So you still haven't recovered any of your memories." Said the white haired girl sitting opposite of me while eating the second plate of her favorite mambo tofu.

"No nothing yet. This really bothers me to think I've been in this world for a month now and still can't remember a thing. (Sigh)"

"Don't worry about it too much Yuzuru. And besides it might not be a bad thing you know."

"What! What do you mean Kanade?"

"Well remember how I told you before that everyone in this after life has some kind of regret from life. A regret so big that it confines them from moving on and imprisoning them to this world."

"Ah yeah you did say that."

"Yes. So in short everyone here had some kind of tragedy in life. Are you sure you really want to remember that."

"Well... even so I still have to remember no matter what. Because ….because without my memories I'm incomplete. Even though I know it was probably horrible, I must remember. Or at least that's how I feel."

"Hmm I suppose it's only natural for you to want to remember."

After she said that she kept staring at her plate in deep thought. I took another bite from my meat udon and started the conversation again.

"So Kanade you remember everything from your life right?"

"Ah .. yea ..yeah." She answered while being wide eyed she probably wasn't expecting such a question.

"So can you tell me Kanade about your memories?"

"Do you really want to know Yuzuru?"

"Yes but if you don't want to then it's okay."

"No it's okay I'll tell you about me."

"I was born with a weak heart. So from childhood I would often become bed ridden. I was never able to run. I often couldn't play with my friend. I would just watch them play to their hearts content. I waned to join them but my body wasn't able to. So I would sit quietly and watch them."

"It was the same in school. I could never attend P.E class. I would just sit in a corner on a bench and watch all the students do various activities. But it wasn't so bad. I had a few really great friends. They would always cheer me up. We would always talk about silly things and laugh. My parents were always there for me. And everyone was really nice to me. Maybe it was because I was so frail. But even so I really liked them. But it was not to last."

"When I was about thirteen my heart condition worsened. I was hospitalized. I spent almost three months alone in the hospital bed. During that time I was all alone. My mother would visit me everday. And some of my friends would occasionally come to visit. But during the time I was alone I just couldn't take it. I felt it would be better to just to die than to live like this."

"My heart needed transplanting but even after three months there were no suitable donor. Eventually I gave up hope. But then right after about three months the doctors finally found a suitable donor. And my heart was replaced."

"I don't know how but after the transplant my body became healthy again. There were no side effects. In fact I was far better than I was before. I could do everything I couldn't do before. I could run with all my heart ,participate in P.E class just like everyone else. I cant tell you how happy I was. And it was all thanks this wonderful heart that person gave me. Everyday I could feel it's strong and resilient beat inside me. I felt it in my heart that it was all thanks to that unknown person who saved my life by giving his own heart to me. His strong heart had cured my body of it's frailness and gave me new strength."

"I wanted to thank that person. But that was impossible. So I thought that I should live not just for me but for that person as well. Since he could not live his dreams I should fulfill my dreams. That's defiantly what that person would have wanted I thought. So tried my best to cherish my life. I thought if I didn't do at least that much it would be a betrayal to that person."

" But one day just a month after my fifteenth birthday my fate finally caught up with me. I don't remember the details but I was hit by a car on my way to the shopping market. But just before my consciousness faded away one thought occurred to me. I wasn't able to thank the person who gave me such a strong heart."

"And that is my regret that made me wander into this world. I want to properly thank that person and show him my gratefulness."

After telling me her story she made a complicated face and again went into deep thought.

"Wow Kanade that's your regret? I don't know but the chances of you meeting your donor here is pretty slim don't you think?"

"Maybe. But nothing is impossible after all this is the afterlife." She made a slight smile while looking at me."

Then I don't know what came within me but I couldn't help but say the following words.

"You know Kanade I might not know weather it's my place to say it or not but you really shouldn't worry about it. Because I think that the donor is already resting in peace knowing that he was able to save someone's life. And the thank you that you want to give him has already reached him."

After hearing that Kanade's face lit up with a bright smile.

"Thank you , Yuzuru . I feel a lot better somehow."

"Well I didn't really do anything you know."

" Well anyways the next period is about to begin lets get going." Saying that she got up and started walking out of the cafeteria.

"Ah.. yeah." And I also followed after her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. Please review about your likes and dislikes below.**


End file.
